


Hunger games simulator

by Konradleijon



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradleijon/pseuds/Konradleijon
Summary: some one put the Horus heresy in a hunger game simulater





	1. Chapter 1

**Mortarion** loses sight of where he is.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** and **Nurgle** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** thinks about winning.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Perturabo** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Angron** tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Horus** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** begs for **Lion El'Jonson** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Fulgrim** alive.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Omegon** questions his sanity.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Russ** destroys **Lorgar** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Jaghatai Khan** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Ferrus** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Vulkan** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Magnus** sets up camp for the night.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** convinces **The Emperor** to snuggle with him.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Khorne** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Guilliman** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Alpharius** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
[Proceed.](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/ProceedNight.php?r=1)ffffffgggghhhhhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

---  
  
  
**Russ** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**The Emperor** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Vulkan** diverts **Jaghatai Khan** 's attention and runs away.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** makes a wooden spear.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** attacks **Omegon** , but he manages to escape.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Nurgle** poisons **Khorne** 's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Guilliman** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** and **Mortarion** hunt for other tributes.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Lorgar** overhears **Alpharius** and **Fulgrim** talking in the distance.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** constructs a shack.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Horus** dies from an infection.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Magnus** begs for **Konrad Curze** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Magnus** alive.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** explores the arena.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Angron** travels to higher ground.  
  
[Proceed.](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/ProceedDay.php?r=2)


	3. cha[ter 3

---  
  
  
**Magnus** sets up camp for the night.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Jaghatai Khan** severely injures **Russ** , but puts him out of his misery.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** climbs a tree to rest.  
  


|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
  
**Alpharius** , **Omegon** , **Guilliman** , **Slaanesh** , and **Mortarion** sleep in shifts.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** tends to **Tzeentch** 's wounds.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Nurgle** and **Angron** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Vulkan** and **Lion El'Jonson** hold hands.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** loses sight of where he is.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Lorgar** , **The Emperor** , and **Fulgrim** sleep in shifts.rg


	4. Chapter 4

---  
  
  
**Lorgar** discovers a cave.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** hunts for other tributes.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Omegon** poisons **Angron** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Alpharius** taints **Mortarion** 's food, killing him.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Vulkan** fishes.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** diverts **Konrad Curze** 's attention and runs away.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**The Emperor** searches for firewood.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** begs for **Jaghatai Khan** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Fulgrim** alive.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Magnus** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Nurgle** makes a slingshot.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** kills **Guilliman** for his supplies.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** makes a slingshot.  
  
[Proceed.](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/ProceedDay.php?r=3)


	5. Chapter 5

---  
  
  
**Lorgar** thinks about home.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** sets up camp for the night.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Vulkan** and **Jaghatai Khan** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  


|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** , **Sanguinius** , **Lion El'Jonson** , **Alpharius** , and **Magnus** sleep in shifts.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** thinks about home.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Angron** tends to his wounds.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Nurgle** begs for **The Emperor** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Nurgle** alive.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** cooks his food before putting his fire out.


	6. Chapter 6

|   
---|---  
  
  
**Alpharius** convinces **Angron** to not kill him, only to kill him instead.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Magnus** , **Lion El'Jonson** , and **Fulgrim** hunt for other tributes.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Nurgle** scares **The Emperor** off.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lorgar** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** tends to **Jaghatai Khan** 's wounds.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** collects fruit from a tree.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** tracks down and kills **Vulkan**.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** fishes.


	7. Chapter 7

---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** sets up camp for the night.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Nurgle** tries to treat his infection.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Jaghatai Khan** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** severely injures **Alpharius** and leaves him to die.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** stays awake all night.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Magnus** and **The Emperor** sleep in shifts.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lorgar** thinks about winning.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Ferrus** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

---  
  
  
**Nurgle** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** begs for **Lorgar** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Slaanesh** alive.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** and **Magnus** work together for the day.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** fishes.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** and **Lion El'Jonson** work together for the day.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**The Emperor** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
[Proceed.](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/ProceedDay.php?r=5)


	9. Chapter 9

---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** climbs a tree to rest.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Nurgle** , **Ferrus** , and **The Emperor** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Magnus** , **Lorgar** , and **Tzeentch** get into a fight. **Tzeentch** triumphantly kills them both.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** ambushes **Fulgrim** and kills him.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**The Emperor** , **Nurgle** , and **Sanguinius** confront each other, but grab what they want slowly to avoid conflict.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Ferrus** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Slaanesh** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** goes hunting.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** diverts **Nurgle** 's attention and runs away.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**The Emperor** fishes.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** dies from hypothermia.


	12. Chapter 12

---  
  
  
**Nurgle** quietly hums.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**The Emperor** and **Tzeentch** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Ferrus** cooks his food before putting his fire out.


	13. Chapter 13

---  
  
  
**Nurgle** thinks about home.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Ferrus** throws a knife into **Alpharius** 's head.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Mortarion** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Konrad Curze** searches for firewood.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Perturabo** goes hunting.  
  


|  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** , **Corvus Corax** , **Guilliman** , **Fulgrim** , and **Omegon** track down and kill **Magnus**.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Vulkan** and **Angron** hunt for other tributes.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** goes hunting.  
  


|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
  
**Horus** , **Slaanesh** , **Lorgar** , and **Khorne** raid **Rogal Dorn** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**The Emperor** chases **Russ**.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Jaghatai Khan** makes a slingshot.


	14. Chapter 14

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
**Sanguinius** , **Guilliman** , and **Russ** sleep in shifts.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Ferrus** thinks about winning.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Vulkan** convinces **Konrad Curze** to snuggle with him.  
  


|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
  
**Mortarion** forces **Slaanesh** to kill **Horus** or **Corvus Corax**. She decides to kill **Horus**.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Angron** thinks about home.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**The Emperor** lets **Nurgle** into his shelter.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Omegon** questions his sanity.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Tzeentch** quietly hums.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Khorne** and **Perturabo** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
**Fulgrim** questions his sanity.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Lorgar** and **Rogal Dorn** huddle for warmth.  
  


|   
---|---  
  
  
**Lion El'Jonson** and **Jaghatai Khan** tell stories about themselves to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sup bivch


End file.
